


I'll Make You a Deal

by NicholeRivera19



Series: We're the Winchesters [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bonnie's got twins, Dean gets a few bruises on his face, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Forgiveness, Katherine has triplets, Pregnancy, Sadness, doing things for others, lying, she screamed with such anguish that she shook Heaven and Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholeRivera19/pseuds/NicholeRivera19





	I'll Make You a Deal

It had been an entire year since the Donovan sisters' met the Winchesters. Bonnie's son born Henry Samuel Winchester looked just like his daddy and had everyone wrapped around his little finger. Aunt Katherine loved to dote on her nephew while she and Sam prepared for their wedding-they set date was some time in April; it was going to be on the sixteenth and they had roughly six months to plan. Although, Katerine and Sam had been planning since he proposed but nothing had been set in stone. This week, Bonnie was going to help Katherine pick out her dresses and flowers, possibly the cake. She was excited for her baby sister. 

"Kitty, hurry up! Henry is getting antsy and I promised Dean I'd be home by seven tonight for our reservation!" She called up the stairs. Henry to say the least was not ansty, he was just casually balanced on his mother's hip, chewing on his hand-well drooling more like. Things seemed to be happening so fast; well they kind of were, but Bonnie never did anything slow in her life. She took things fast, even when they seemed to blow up in her face. Katherine, it was odd for her to be moving quicker than Bonnie, but Bonnie figured no one knew better than Katherine what she was doing. As Katherine came down the steps she couldn't help but smile at the flustered look on her baby sister's face- boy did she look so happy. Katherine reached for Henry and Bonnie handed him over as he started drooling and making soft coos. He fisted her hair in his little chubby hands, smiling up at her. He may have looked like a mini Dean, but his smile was just like his mama's.

  
"Your dress fittin' is in an hour and then we have the flower pickin' twenty minutes after and did you schedule the cake tasting for today?" Bonnie asked as they walked out the door, locking it. Katherine laughed at her motherly tone.

  
"No'm. I thought we could get back early and since Dean reserved such a nicer place in town that I could dress you up for him. How long's he been gone?" She asked as they walked to their truck; Bonnie helped Katherine settle Henry in and smiled as her baby looked at her. She climed into the driver's side, her sister in the passenger side and started the car.

  
"He's been gone 'bout a month. But the way I figure it, is he's also catching up with Bobby. He did text me more this time. I understand where he's comin' from. I mean, he misses hunting so I give him that and gives back ten fold...He's really the best boyfriend I've had", she said thoughtfully. Katherine giggled and covered her mouth with her hand at the way her sister spoke about Dean.

  
"When does Sam get done with work or did he go with Dean?" Bonnie asked as they drove into town, the old truck rattling a bit. Katherine looked over her shoulder to see Henry falling asleep.

  
"Sam went in to work today. He got back early this morning and texted me that he'd go down to see if there were any cases today", she replied. Bonnie parked across the street from the Bridal store and turned to look at her sister.

  
"Now, the money I've made is going towards your wedding and your schoolin'. I've made quite the pretty penny as a former FBI agent. I was hoping you would do something, but if this is the life you want I ain't gonna stop you. I want you to be happy, Katherine", she said seriously. Katherine felt tears prick her eyes at her the sincerity of her sister's voice.

  
"Yeah, Sissy. I understand. But I am happy...With you, Sam and Henry, sometimes Dean. Sometimes he irritates me, but he really does care about you and I'm sure he loves you", she replied. Bonnie's cheeks turned red as she climbed out of the truck, unbuckling Henry from his carseat. She placed him in his carrier, smiling down at him as he slept. Katherine smiled at her sister before glancing at the man behind her. Dean held a finger to his lips before grabbing Bonnie from behind-kind of a mistake he realised only too late. She had already set Henry down and flung Dean over her shoulder, earning a grunt from Dean.

  
"Hey, Chuckles", he said breathlessly. She shrieked.

  
"Oh my God, Dean! I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed. He sat up with a groan, rubbing his neck and shoulders as he stood. He pulled her in by her hips and kissed her softly on the nose, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. Bonnie noticed that his eyes seemed a bit distant, but she shrugged the feeling off.

  
"Nice throwover, though Baby", he said happily. He looked a bit tired if nothing else. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Dean responded eagerly before he pulled away.

  
"I made it just in time to see the dresses right? Or did you already decide on them?" He questioned. Bonnie and Katherine shook their heads as Dean picked up the baby carrier; they lead him inside as Dean watched Henry, smiling hugely. He headed for the little couch in the middle of the dressing room area and took a seat, holding the carrier in his lap. Bonnie walked to the receptionist desk and smiled kindly at the secretary.

  
"Hi, I have an appointment for Donovan. We had four dresses reserved", she stated. The lady looked down her nose at her but walked to the back of the store, getting out four dresses.

  
"These four are designer dresses. How will they be paid for?" She asked snobbily. Bonnie plastered on her fake smile, a hand on her hip.

  
"Well, I reckon' the way to pay for anything is with money. So, I'm assumin' I'll pay for the dresses with my card", she replied. The lady hung the dresses up and walked to the front again as Bonnie motioned at Katherine to start trying on the dresses.

  
"Bon, are you still getting your maid of honor dress? Aren't I suppose to pick it out?" She questioned from the other side of the stall. Bonnie smiled and sat next to Dean as slung an arm around her shoulders.

  
"Hey, Chuckles", Dean started as they heard Katherine shuffling around. Bonnie checked on Henry and then turned to look up at Dean.

  
"What is it, Pretty Boy?" She asked, running her fingers through his hair.

  
"You know I'd do anything for you and Henry, right?" He murmured. Bonnie smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek gently.

  
"Yes of course. Why?" She asked. He smiled faintly before kissing her forehead.

  
"I just wanted you to know", he replied as Katherine stepped out. She was in a mermaid style dress, with ruffles around the ankles. It was strapless and had some fine sparkles across the chest. Bonnie stood up while she smiled encouragingly.

  
"Oh you look gorgeous. It fits your hips so nicely, Kitty", she gushed happily for her sister. Katherine smiled but then tilted her head.

  
"I like it but I want to try the other one with the chiffon sleeves. I think it's my favourite", she said as she walked back into the dressing room.

  
"Do you need help?" She asked, standing near the door.

  
"No, I don't", her sister replied happily. Bonnie sat back down, leaning into Dean's side. Dean inhaled the scent of her shampoo, smiling. He had missed Bonnie and Henry the last month and he did some extra work for Bobby to be able to afford what he wanted to do tonight.

  
"Do you ever think about getting hitched?" Dean asked breaking the comfortable silence. Bonnie looked up at him, almost as if she hadn't expected him to ask that. Her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion and she tilted her head at him.

  
"I'm sure I did when I was younger. But now, I don't really see the appeal. I mean, as long as you're happy, why does it matter what a piece of paper says?" She answered honestly, feeling as if she was walking on eggshells. Dean's arm pulled her closer.

  
"What if someone proposed?" he questioned. Bonnie smiled, a soft laugh falling from her lips.

  
"Well, it depends on who that someone is", she said as she stood again. Her sister emerged from the room, veil included and she smiled happily.

  
"I love it, Kitty! I think you were right, those chiffon sleeves look darlin' on you", she squealed. Henry stirred in his carrier and whined; Dean unbuckled him and picked him up.

  
"Hey little man, you miss your daddy?" He asked happily, taking a bottle out from the baby bag and held the bottle to his lips. Henry started drinking slowly, his eyes drifting closed.

  
"Hi, yes, I'll take this dress and veil please", Katherine said to the sales associate. She turned her nose at her but smiled pleasantly.

  
"Sure. I'll box this right away. Would you like to see the maid of honor dresses?" She asked, addressing Bonnie. Bonnie nodded and smiled.

  
"Yes, we'd like to see some of them", she answered. Katherine and Bonnie were lead over to a small section while Dean finished feeding Henry. Picking a dress off the rack, Katherine held it to Bonnie eagerly.

  
"Try this one pleaseee, it'll look so nice with your tanned skin", she said. Bonnie sighed, rubbing her temple.

  
"Isn't the tradition to make the maid of honor or bridesmaid look worse than the bride?" Bonnie griped, looking at the blush coloured dress. She did admire it however.

  
\--------

  
After another hour at the dress place, they decided to eighty-six the flower stop and head home both of their dresses in the boxes; Dean followed in the Impala behind them and wasted no time in taking Henry from the truck and upstairs to change his diapers. By the time the girls walked inside, they were overcome by the smell of fresh spaghetti and sauce; it smelled wonderful. Sam was standing in the kitchen, stirring a mess of spices into a thick, meaty sauce.

  
"How was dress shopping?" Sam asked, conversationally. Katherine walked up behind him and hugged him tightly.

  
"It was wonderful. But you don't get to see it until the wedding day of course", she chirped happily. Bonnie headed upstairs to the nursery, pausing just in the doorway. Dean was rocking Henry back and forth, humming ' _Hey Jude_ '. As he turned around, he caught sight of Bonnie watching him from the doorjamb.

  
"Hey, baby", he said softly so as not to wake Henry. He placed him in his crib and smiled, walking over to her. He pulled her in close, wrapping his arms around her. He pressed his forehead to hers and smiled, placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

  
"So, are you ready for tonight?" He questioned. She smiled and rubbed her nose against his, stroking his cheeks.

  
"Do you need me to change?" She asked. He eyed her body and outfit before shrugging and rubbing the back of his neck.

  
"Well, it is a bit fancier than we're use to", he started. Bonnie smiled and walked off, jumping when he smacked her butt playfully. He followed her into the room, pulling on a maroon coloured button shirt and a black vest with a matching tie. He paused when he felt eyes watching him and he stopped as Bonnie's eyes traveled up the length of his body while he pulled his slacks on, not breaking eye contact. She walked to her closet and pulled out a skin tight red dress, it cinched on the side; she paired it with a pair of small, black heels. Undoing her ponytail, her hair fell in waves.

  
\---------

  
Bonnie could feel the tension as Dean drove towards the restaurant; he held her hand on her leg, rubbing soft circles. She hummed quietly when they parked, stepping out at the same time. While they walked inside, Bonnie realised it was quite fancy definitely more fancy than they had ever been at, but she wasn't complaining. She'd rather have a million burger dates than one fancy date with anyone else. They were led to an excluded table and Dean looked a bit nervous as he pulled her chair out for her, pushing her in when she sat down and then sat across from her. As the waiter walked over, Dean looked up at him and nodded.

  
"Did you have this planned?" Bonnie asked playfully. Dean shrugged and then threw a playful smirk at her, wiggling his eyebrow suggestively.

  
"I might have preordered our meals when I made the reservation. Are you excited for your sister?" He asked. Bonnie sat up more in her chair, nodding with a smile on her lips.

  
"Oh, yes. I love the dress she picked for me. You might even like it", she said, her voice taking on that deeper undertone that he loved. Dean covered her hand with his and rubbed across her knuckles.

  
"I like anything you wear. Especially those overalls you wore when you were pregnant with Henry", he replied. Bonnie blushed and laced her fingers with his, smiling softly. The waiter placed down a wine glass and a frosted mug, pouring a beer into the mug and wine into the glass. Bonnie smiled and took a sip from the bottle before raising an eyebrow at him.

  
"Are you trying to seduce me, Dean Winchester?"She asked, sipping more from her glass. Dean smiled and winked at her, bringing her hand up to his lips and placing a soft kiss there.

  
"I might be...Is it working?" He inquired, rubbing her knuckles lightly. She laughed and shook her head, her cheeks turning a faint pink from the wine. The waiter set two plates down, one in front of Dean and one in front of Bonnie. They smiled and said 'thank you' before unwrapping their napkins to retrieve their silverware. Bonnie looked at her plate and smiled, looking back up at Dean.

  
"I remembered you told me you hadn't had really good Cannelloni...And this one is spinach, Italian sasuage and Ricotta cheese..I ordered the traditional spaghetti and meatballs, so if you want some, let me know", he said starting in on his pasta. Bonnie smiled and cut into one of her Cannelloni's, taking a bite and then smiling at Dean happily. Dean shifted in his seat nervously, as he twirled some spaghetti around his fork. Bonnie leaned forward across the table and kissed him lightly, putting her hand on the back of his neck. Dean returned the kiss, cupping one hand on her cheek before she pulled away-he was less nervous now, knowing that she was there to support him. He smiled again, taking a swig from his mug as Bonnie sat back down. She fixed her lipstick and continued eating; they ate in a comfortable silence and when the waiter came up, Dean held him up.

  
"Excuse me, can we get one order of those Cannoli's? I've heard you have the best in town", he said happily. The waiter nodded and gave a smile to Bonnie and then to Dean before walking off with their empty plates. Dean held Bonnie's hand and laced their fingers together.

  
"You sure a charmer, baby", Bonnie said quietly. Dean shrugged and gave her a cheesy smile, the kind when no one laughed at his joke but he knows he was being hilarious.

  
"I had to be when I hunted more often. It got a me a lotta loose lips", he answered. Bonnie laughed and moved her chair closer, tilting her head at him.

  
"And I'm sure a lotta loose women, Dean "womanizer" Winchester", she teased. He quirked an eyebrow at her, turning his mouth to press against her ear.

  
"Says the woman who had me one night", he teased back. Bonnie laughed and turned to kiss his jawline, feeling the scratch of his stubble; she made a soft humming sound.

  
"See, there is truth in that. But you never"-"I did. Remember? I left for two weeks", he stated not wanting her to forget that he had tried to ditch her.

  
"Dean Winchester, you should know better than to go interruptin' me", she said quietly. He looked at her and for a moment, Bonnie could see all the insecurities lying there in the deep green orbs. Bonnie kissed him again, running her fingers through his hair and down the back of his neck.

  
"Dean, I kinda love you. You messed up, big deal. We all make mistakes. The way I figure it, it's over and done with. Here you are, a year later. With me", she reminded him. Dean relaxed, putting his arm around her shoulders as the waiter approached. He set the dish down with a nice smile and then walked off but before Bonnie could grab one, Dean pulled the dish towards him and angled it at her while she raised an eyebrow at him. He rubbed the back of his neck and then jerked it towards the dessert. Bonnie's eyebrows furrowed as she surveyed the dessert, her eyes widening as she saw the ring sitting on top off the whipped cream. She stood quickly, knocking her chair over in surprise. Dean took that moment to kneel down on one knee and took her hand in his to steady her, as she looked around in embarrassment.

  
"Bonnie, I want you. Now and thirty years from now. I'm not good with talking about my feelings but will you marry me?" He asked shyly. Bonnie's mouth opened and closed like a goldfish sucking air as her cheeks turned red. Dean's breath was knocked out of him as she launched herself at him, kissing him deeply. He returned the kiss, laughing against her lips. They were breathing hard as people started clapping, Dean's cheeks were red as he sat up, Bonnie sliding down in his lap.

  
"Is that a yes?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck once again. She grabbed him by the tie and yanked him into a passionate kiss before he pulled back.

  
"Whoa, easy tiger. There are children here, Chuckles. Let's get home?" He asked. She fixed her chair and Dean stood up, taking the ring from the dessert and held his hand out for hers. As Bonnie held her hand out, Dean placed the ring on her finger and Bonnie blushed and smiled. Bonnie picked up a cannoli and offered it to Dean. He took it from her and bit into it, the whipped cream sticking to the edges of his mouth, pausing once he saw the look she was giving him; she was hungry, but it appeared not to be for food.

  
\----------------

  
"Oh, what if she says no?" Katherine worried, pacing the kitchen. Their dishes from dinner were clean and sat gleaming in the rack. Sam stood then, pulling her into his arms.

  
"Baby, you have to calm down. Dean would never have considered getting married had he not met your sister. I just don't think he can resist her", Sam replied. Katherine buried her face in his chest, rubbing her temples. She admired the ring on her finger and then smiled, looking down at her pajama's.

  
"Why do you want to marry me? Isn't it a bit fast?" She questioned. Sam tilted his head, his hands resting on her hips.

  
"A bit. But I've never done anything half-assed or slow. I can't, it's not in my nature. I'd like to really settle down and sure, we fight sometimes, but every couple fights. I'm sure we'll fight more, but just know I'll treat you right and I've kinda fallen for you", Sam said. Katherine laughed softly and looked at him.

  
"You Winchester's suck with telling how you feel, you know that right?" She chuckled, tugging on his shirt. He laughed and picked her up.

  
"Let's get upstairs. I want to do something and I don't think"-"No, shut up. You're an idiot", a loud voice said, walking into the livingroom. Dean and Bonnie stood there like deer in the headlights, staring at them. Then the smell hit Sam and Katherine; Dean and Bonnie smelled like a bar, a really drunk bar. Bonnie leaned against Dean, giggling and Katherine saw the ring glinting on Bonnie's hand.

  
"We're going upstairs", Sam decided carrying Katherine upstairs. Sam kicked the door closed behind him and laid Katherine down. He pulled her sweats off and was surprised to see her bare; he blew on her lightly and she whimpered, her hips lifting up. Sam sat up and removed his shirt before he dove back in, licking between her folds which earned a louder moan from her. Sam paused and Katherine sat up on her arms when they heard laughing up the stairs; he shrugged and resumed what he was doing. He licked long stripes up, circling her clit with his tongue. He groaned when her hands gripped his hair, tangling in the longer strands; she tugged him harder, making him groan. Sam bit lightly at her folds, stroking his finger slowly making her hips buck up. He held her hips down and flicked his tongue harder against her clit, making her writhe under him; he could feel his cock straining against his sweats. He could feel her legs shaking and he lifted his head, kissing and biting along her hips.

  
"You do realise you have the most delicious hips I've ever laid my eyes, lips and teeth on, right?" He asked, kissing the soft part of her thighs as she shook; Sam knew she was close, so he decided to tease her a little bit. He ran his fingers down her thighs, pinching her lightly but hard enough to draw the blood a little to the surface. He sucked a hickey onto her left hip, hearing her breaths slowing down before he thrust two fingers inside and swirled his tongue around her clit. Her breaths were more like breathy half-screams, half whimpers as he ground his hips against the bed.

  
"Sa-Sam!" She stuttered out as her hips bucked up again, sucked on her clit fast and hard, her orgasm hitting her hard.

  
"Sam!" She exclaimed, her breath cutting off at the last moment as she tried to breathe. He groaned, lapping up her release as he stilled with a few more jerks of his hips. If Sam were honest with himself, he loved the way Katherine said his name during sex. He crawled up to lie next to her and she pulled her sweat dampened shirt off to curl up against him.

  
"When do we meet the pastor?" He asked, feeling that bone-dead feeling in his whole body. He yawned, holding her close.

  
"Either tomorrow or the day after. He's kinda busy, but from what I heard is he's real nice", she said, her accent slurring as she skipped a few words. Sam smiled and pressed his nose to her cheek affectionately.

  
"What's his name?" He questioned. Katherine shifted into a more comfortable position before she answered.

  
"Jimmy...Novak. Or something like that. I dunno, I reckon we'll find out soon enough", she replied.

  
"Do you want kids?" He inquired. Katherine swatted at him playfully.

  
"You know I do, Sam", she replied. The way she said his name made him grin. It came out more like Sa-um.

  
"Just making sure it's still something you want",he replied sleepily. As Katherine tried to fall asleep, she couldn't help think that everything was just too good to be true. She curled closer to Sam, smiling when he embraced her more.

  
\-------------

  
The next few passed by in a blur-turns out Pastor Novak was incredibly handsome, incredibly sweet and incredibly celibate. He had come to the town a few days before the Winchesters and there was something eerily calming about him. He spoke when spoken to and he seemed like an old soul who had wandered into town one day and never left; people were funny that way. It the day before the wedding and the boys had decided to stay in a motel so they didn't have to worry about seeing each other the next morning. Dean insisted they go to a strip club, although neither Bonnie nor Katherine had a problem as they wanted to hire male strippers; Dean quickly changed his idea and him and his brother just spent some man time, bonding. Bonnie was practicing on Katherine's hair after the boys left, making sure she got everything perfect. Everything was set up in the yard out behind the church, aside from the cake and flowers-they were to be delivered promptly at eleven. An hour before the service. Bonnie combed through Katherine's waves, taking the larger pieces to tie into a cute bow.

  
"What if he leaves me at the altar?" Katherine said, worry laced her tone along with nerves. Bonnie tightened her hand on her hair before she continued what she was doing.

  
"If he does, he won't be havin' no kids with anyone else", she retorted. Katherine smiled and knew her older sister would come through for her and be true to her word if Sam left her. As Bonnie paused to admire her work, she turned the curling iron on.

  
"Well, from the way I see Sam look at you with that hungover puppy dog look, I don't think he's leavin'. I think he's in this for the long haul", Bonnie said honestly. She watched, seeing the tension leave her sister in a breath of relief. She curled the soft tendrils just under the bow to look like the ribbons that hung from them, the flyaways giving her that fairy look. She turned the curling iron off.

  
"Now, let's get drunk and watch The Notebook", she offered with a laugh. Katherine smiled and not only grabbed the Green Apple Smirnoff's, but half the apple pie that Bonnie had made earlier in the day. As they shuffled into the livingroom, Katherine couldn't help but notice that Bonnie's engagement ring was gone; she set the food down and the drinks, on the coffee table just in front of the couch as her sister popped the DVD in. She grabbed some pillows and blankets, catching her sisters' eye and then tilting her head.

  
"What?" Bonnie asked in confusion. Katherine's eyes narrowed as she frowned.

  
"Where's your engagement ring?" She demanded. Bonnie looked struck dumb for a moment before she laughed.

  
"Oh! It's upstairs. I didn't want it to fall off when I was doing the pie today. Dean got me this little hand thing that sits on my bedside table we put our rings on it every night", she explained. Katherine nodded and then they made themselves comfortable on the old, but still cushy couch. Halfway through the movie both girls had enough of a carb load to fall asleep, holding hands with their fingers laced together.

 

\-------------------------

  
The wedding was beautiful. Everything went smoothly-except for the fact Dean was hungover and acting like he wasn't. He was Sam's best man and he sure did look handsome; then again, Dean always looked handsome to his fiance. However, there was a slight mishap when a man neither girl knew came up to Bonnie and placed his hand on her hip.

  
"Are you with the bride or groom?" He had whispered. It sent chills down Bonnie's spine as she caught sight of the sickly thin man, with yellowing teeth and cold gray-blue eyes. She grimaced but before Dean could actually cause a fight, Bonnie placed her hand on his arm, meeting the cold look the man gave him.

  
"I'm here with my fiance. Please, excuse us", Bonnie said tightly. She gripped Dean's arm and he let himself be lead through people until they found a secluded enough area. The man had left shortly after, but Bonnie couldn't deny that he had her shooken up. Dean seemed weirdly calm about the whole ordeal. Bonnie caught sight of her sister dancing with Sam and the way she was smiling up at him; how could she be so shaken up on her baby sister's big day? Dean rubbed her hand and smiled at her, that rare smile he did when he was nervous or shy about something; the smile that meant, I love you and I do this smile because you love it. Bonnie calmed down and then walked over to the couple, demanding a dance when Pastor Novak walked up to Dean.

  
"Have you told her yet, Dean?" He asked. Dean sighed, running his hand through his hair, watching as his fiance, Sam and his wife dance together; things were the way they should be, except Dean was going to hurt Bonnie worse than he had ever meant to.

  
"No, Cas. I'm waiting for the right time", he replied. And with that, Pastor Novak was gone. Mingling with the crowd, having a dance with Bonnie and Katherine; they both seemed to like him a lot and Dean felt something stab at his heart as he watched Bonnie- _his_ Bonnie­ laugh. He shook his head and forced himself to smile as he made his way to the happy group, pulling Bonnie close to him and holding her against his chest as they did an awkward slow dance. Katherine and Sam had enjoyed the hell out of shoving cake in each other's face and it was amusing to say the least-Bonnie had managed to get a couple of pictures of everything. Katherine danced a few more times with her sister before she abruptly told her about her and Sam's plan to spend their honeymoon in Hawaii. Bonnie was thrilled for her sister, leaving her hometown and seeing the world. Katherine kissed her sister on the cheek as Bonnie received a text from the babysitter.

  
_'Henry just laid down. He was really good today'-Jess_

  
Bonnie smiled and sent a quick thank you, before returning to her fiance. She found him near the back of the room, watching everyone leave before locking eyes with her. They slowly made their way towards each other. Katherine and Sam were still saying goodbyes, Sam was saying goodbye to a thin blonde who was here in place of Ellen and Bobby; they couldn't just up and leave, you idjits, had been Bobby's reply. Bonnie thought her name was Johanna, Jo for short but she couldn't remember at this moment. Katherine was saying goodbye to a few of her cousins on her dads side. Bonnie smiled up at Dean, his answering smile was glorious as she took his hand and dragged him to sit at a table; she took the camera out and forced him to sit down while she sat in his lap.

  
"Babe, what are yo"-"Take a picture with me...Please?" She asked, looking up at him through her eyelashes and Dean did not melt, no he did not. Quick as a flash, he grabbed the camera, angled it just right and turned her head towards him, sealing his lips with hers as she smiled. He clicked the button and hoped the picture would turn out, if not they'd just have to take another some other time. Katherine and Sam approached them slowly, not wanting to intrude on their moment, but as soon as Dean and Bonnie saw them, they stood; they exchanged hugs, Bonnie and Katherine hugging tightly while Sam and Dean clasped each other on the back.

  
"Call me if you need anything", Bonnie said slowly to her sister. Katherine smile and saluted her.

  
"I'll call you if I need anything. Promise you'll call", she replied. Bonnie's cocky smirk took place of her smile.

  
"I'll call, ya damn redneck", she said affectionately. They hugged again.

  
"Have fun in Hawaii Bitch", Dean said, surprising both of the girls as Sam gave him another happy, dopey grin; it was Katherine's favorite. It showed his dimples.

  
"Don't pretend you're not jealous, Jerk", Sam replied lovingly. As Sam ran off, holding Katherine's hand Bonnie couldn't help but feel like everything was right in the world. She turned to Dean.

  
"Want to go home so you can grope me like a proper teenager?" She offered. Dean threw his head back and laughed, pulling her in close by her shoulders before the clean up crew cleared their throats a bit impatiently. Before Dean could voice a retort, Bonnie slammed her lips into his, walking backwards through the side gate so they could get to the parking lot faster. As Dean drove, he couldn't help but what she had said.

  
_Home._

  
\----------------------------

  
Almost a year after the wedding had Sam and Katherine on a soft of high; they were thinking of going away for the weekend and Bonnie was more than happy to have Dean and Henry all to herself for a few days.

  
_It's going to happen tomorrow._

  
Dean woke up to an empty bed, frowning as he didn't feel Bonnie. She was chatting animatedly to her sister in her room while she packed. He could hear Sam humming downstairs while the coffee brewed. Katherine was four months pregnant and as if that wasn't good enough, she was pregnant with triplets. Dean had bought Sam all the liquor he had wanted when he found out-he was a damn proud older brother. Dean had promised Bonnie that he'd take her for a day in town, and really, who was he to refuse when he felt he had the most gorgeous woman on his arm? He felt the bed dip slowly and both Bonnie and Henry were crawling towards him; Henry could walk now and he started gibber-jabbing, but he still hadn't said his first word. Dean assumed Henry was just doing what his mother was and he pulled Henry to him quickly, sitting up to kiss Bonnie's forehead.

  
"Dean", she said slowly, happily. Dean got shivers everytime she said his name, she drug out the E sound so it sounded a lot like Deen. She smiled and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, which he returned hungrily, as if he was dying of thirst and she was the only oasis for miles. She laughed against his lips before she pulled away.

  
"If you want to get up to some mischief, you'd better wait until Henry is down for his nap", she practically purred. Dean slowly looked down at Henry who was cradled against his chest, he looked right back up at his father with those same grass green eyes, wide with wonder.

  
"Well, I thought today I'd teach him to chop firewood", Dean teased. Bonnie swatted his arm playfully before she stood up. She was in of those summer dresses that cinched in between the breasts and clung to the rest of her body. It was a light khaki colour with little flowers all over it. She had on white flats; all in all, it made her tanned skin pop in a way that got Dean flustered. She smiled before heading towards the door.

  
"I reckon I'll make French Toast for breakfast with bacon and eggs. Does that sound good?" She asked. Dean nodded and stood, pulling on some sweats and just decided to go shirtless; he followed her downstairs as Sam set four cups off coffee on the dining table. Dean sat down and took his cup in one hand, holding Henry on his lap. Henry yawned and whined to get down; Dean looked to Bonnie and she nodded that it was okay for him to be crawling on the kitchen floor.

  
"Just for now until I start cookin'. I'll bring his playpen in here", she explained. Sam walked upstairs and then helped Katherine back down. Even though she was only four months, three babies took a lot, but she looked happy and healthy. Henry crawled over to his mother and sat at her feet as she sipped on her coffee. Dean couldn't help the satisfied grin that graced his lips as he watched his fiance smiling down at their son and suddenly, what was going to happen made his chest ache. Sam looked at his older brother whom was frowning into his coffee, a glare just barely present in his eyes. Sam frowned but didn't say anything as he helped Katherine into her chair while his wife grumbled.

  
"They are so hungry and won't quit kicking me", she griped. Bonnie picked Henry up and walked over to her sister, placing her opposite hand on her tummy and rubbed soothingly.

  
"Mommy doesn't have enough space for you three does she? Do...Do you know what gender they are?" Bonnie questioned. Sam looked at Katherine and gave a half shrug as he poured himself another cup of coffee. Katherine held her arms for Henry which Bonnie gave him willingly.

  
"We want it to be a surprise", Katherine said quietly. Dean snorted in amusement.

  
"Chances are they'll all be boys. It's the Winchester Genes", he remarked. Katherine glared at him and stuck her tongue out while Bonnie started on breakfast.

  
\-----------

  
After Sam and Katherine left for the airport, Dean stood in the doorway to the nursery watching as Bonnie rocked Henry, humming _Hey Jude_ to him. Ever since Dean had told Bonnie about Mary, she embraced his mother-more than he thought she would. As Bonnie placed Henry in the crib, Dean hugged her from behind, his arms around her waist and his head resting on her shoulder as they looked at their son.

  
"Bonnie, I love you", he whispered. Bonnie stiffened; Dean had never really said it that way, it was always more of 'I kinda love you' or 'you're an idiot. well you're a douche'. She turned to face him as he buried his face in her neck, inhaling her scent. She smelled like a mixture of cinnamon and pastries; she wrapped her arms around his neck, his body molding to hers. He pressed soft kisses along her neck until she sighed softly before she pushed him away. She giggled softly.

  
"Maybe we should take this to the bedroom?"She said. Dean picked her up by her hips as her legs wrapped around his waist, her lips and teeth against his neck. He walked into the room and placed her on the bed; she looked around the room and was surprised to see a candle on the bedside table, sitting up she raised an eyebrow at Dean. He shrugged sheepishly and gave her that shy smile that drove her crazy.

  
"I thought I could do something nice for you. You do so much for me and I thought I could do something. I know it's not much but"-he was cut off as she pulled him down by the neck of his shirt and kissed him heavily, pushing her tongue into his mouth roughly. He chuckled, his body spreading out over hers as she tugged him down. She bit his lip, sucking on it lightly; he pulled away, his hands finding her shirt and pulled it off. He placed hot, wet open-mouthed kisses down her neck and collarbone, leaving a hickey. A moan escaped her lips as her hands traveled up his back to pull his own shirt off, forcing him to take a break from his kissing. Dean cupped her breasts, rubbing over them as she moaned again before he unhooked her bra.

  
"Dean", she breathed slowly. He looked up at her, tilting his head to rest against her left breast. He gave her a boyish grin and she smiled.

  
"Can you go a bit"-"No. I'm going to take my time with you, now that I have plenty of time", he said cutting her off. She huffed slightly in pretend annoyance and then brought him down for another kiss. He tossed her bra to the side and pulled away from the kiss, leaning down to lave her breasts with kisses and sucks; she moaned, arching up against his mouth. She carded her fingers through his hair as he bit down gently on her nipple, her moan more high pitched than he thought she would go. He switched breasts, while his fingers danced along her hips, using his blunt nails to scratch her gently.

  
"Ah, Dean", she moaned. He slowly pushed his finger in and out of her slowly, earning a whimper from her. Dean pulled away and sat down between her legs, diving in and licking her folds with kitten licks; he was just applying wet pressure when her legs started to shake.

  
"Mmm, Dean, not that I don't-Ah, appreciate this but I-oh!" She paused, her hands clutching his hair as her hips bucked up against his mouth. He paused in his ministrations to rest his head against her hip, blowing on her gently which made her keen.

  
"I would really like finish...with you inside of me", she said between breaths. Dean smirked and nipped at her thigh sharply before crawling up her body, lining himself up with her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her leg around his hip before she flipped him. Dean looked up at her with near surprise, he hadn't been expecting that. She reached down and slowly sank down on him, earning a deep groan from his chest. Her hair was around her shoulders, the sun coming in like streaks across her body as she began to ride him all coherent thought from Dean vanished. Like a moth to a flame, he let her devour him, enjoying the sensations she caused; as she sped up, Dean groaned loudly and it echoed in the room before he gripped her hips tightly. Bonnie moaned at the feel of his rough, calloused hands on her soft skin laughing as Dean flipped her back onto her back, slowing the pace.

  
"I told you I wanted to take my time with you", he grunted as he slowly pushed back in causing her to arch her neck back. Dean took that as an invitation to suck a dark hickey on her neck-something to remember him by, he felt tears pricking his eyes. Bonnie seemed to notice as she lifted her head to look at him. She instantly tensed around him, her walls clenching his cock. She slowly wrapped her legs around his hips, locking them together even closer.

  
"Dean? Baby, what is it?" She asked, stroking his cheek. He shook his head and smiled, turning his head to press a kiss to her palm. As he slowly ground down, she whined, canting her hips up; she went to reach for his shoulders but Dean quietly grabbed her hands and leaned over her, twining their fingers together as he rocked into her. She tilted her head back with a soft, pleased sigh, rolling her hips with his just as slowly; a growl slipped from his lips as he felt the barely there spasms of her orgasm coming closer, slowly but surely. Bonnie's hands tightened in his as she moaned out, her body trembling from the force of her climax and he spilled inside of her, a warmth spreading through her as he coated her walls-the noises that slipped from his lips made Bonnie shudder.

  
They laid there, both trying to catch their breaths. Dean tightened his hands with Bonnie's when she tried to pull them away, not wanting to let her go; _how could he have done something so stupid to her? He was a selfish bastard, that's why._ He was a coward, he should have done something different. But he was known more for doing something and dealing with it later; this would hurt her more than anything. Dean knew Bonnie truly loved him and he knew he loved her, for all her quirks, her ferocity and her loyalty, she was truly the woman that if Dean had ever thought about it, reminded him of his own mother. Just like that, the tears fell from Dean's eyes and he didn't know how to explain them to her; he really didn't want to either, it would hurt her more to be aware and not be able to do anything. Bonnie pulled one hand free and held him to her with her arm around his neck and her fingers running through his hair. She was comforting _him_. Dean could feel the bile in his throat as he tried to speak, if only to tell her how much she meant to him. He took a few deep breaths, calming himself before he spoke.

  
"Bonnie, I love you. I love you so much", he whispered. She paused in moving her fingers but then he felt her fingers caress his cheeks, making him look at her. Bonnie had a look of slight amusement on her face.

  
"Dean, you talk as if this is the last time you'll see me. We're engaged an' soon, well we'll be married and you won't be able to get rid of me", she said her accent coming out a bit. Dean forced a smile onto his face and kissed her finger tips as they traveled across his lips.

  
"I just thought you should know", he replied. She smiled and leaned towards him, kissing him chastely.

  
"Well, I love you too. I think you should know that", she replied. Dean smiled a sincere smile this time before propping himself up on his elbow.

  
"I think we should go out tomorrow and pick out a ring. Well, you'll pick it out and I'll say any of them are pretty until your huffin' that little sound you make when you're frustrated with me", he stated. Bonnie laughed, sitting up as Dean turned on his side to spoon her with his arms around her waist.

  
"I'm happy with the ring that I have", she replied. Dean shook his head but pressed kisses down her shoulder when they heard Henry crying from his room. As Bonnie made to move, Dean pushed her back down playfully.

  
"I'll get him. And then I'll bring him in here", he stated. Bonnie watched as he pulled his grey sweats on and she whistled softly, earning a cheeky smile and a blush as he walked down the hall. She could hear him talking to Henry, telling him how he was such a handsome baby and that he'd get every girl-hell, even boys if that's what made him happy. Bonnie smiled and stretched out slowly with a soft yawn and squeal; she was soon met with a tiny smile and dark brown blonde bedhead as Henry crawled over the top of the blankets and gurgled at him. Dean plopped down next to her and smacked her still naked butt gently, smiling at her as she turned to glare at him teasingly. Henry crawled over to Dean making gibberish sounds while bonnie pulled on one of Dean's plaid shirts; she buttoned up, stopping in her tracks at the sight before her. Henry was sitting up in Dean's lap as Dean played peek-a-boo with him and blew in his face, making him laugh.

  
"Dada", he said with a loud squeal. Dean felt the world stop; he was sure he could feel his own heart swelling with the emotion as Bonnie curled up under Dean's side smiling.

  
"Did he just"-"Dada!" Henry exclaimed, putting his little fist on Dean's face with an adorable, dimpled smile. He looked to Bonnie with wide, shining eyes.

  
"I've been working with him the last few months when you go to the garage", she said sheepishly. Dean gaped at her in surprise and felt an intense rush of affection that turned to guilt as he realised that not only would he be leaving his fiance, he would be leaving his son too. Dean held Henry close to him before turning to Bonnie and kissing her cheek softly; she leaned into it and smiled as her eyes met him.

  
"Who knew that meeting you would be the best thing that ever happened to me in this little podunk town?" She said softly. Dean inhaled before pulling away to lock eyes together.

  
"Who knew you'd be the one woman I couldn't really ever leave?" He replied just as softly. Henry wriggled away from Dean and started crawling around on the bed; when he tried standing, he toppled over, not use to the softness of the bed under his feet. Dean and Bonnie laughed, leaning against each other as they watched their son.

  
"I'm glad he looks like you", Bonnie said. Dean looked at her oddly, not seeing the resemblance all that much.

  
"I mean, I want him to grow up not only handsome but intelligent like his daddy", she continued. Dean opened his mouth to argue when she pressed a firm kiss to his chin.

  
"If you argue with me, I won't make you any pie", she teased. They laid around the rest of the afternoon. Bonnie thought Dean seemed oddly clingy, as if she were going to disappear.

  
\------------------------

  
The next day, Bonnie had convinced her next door neighbor to watch Henry while Dean and her went out; like he had promised he took Bonnie to look at rings with the sound of her protests. Bonnie was surprised when Pastor Novak walked up to them with a tight smile inside the store but she shrugged it off as he asked to speak with Dean privately.

  
"Dean, have you told her yet? She deserves to know. I can't do anything to stop this", he said, distraught displayed in his voice. Dean had been a bit fidgety all day and he didn't know what to tell him.

  
"I can't...I think it'd be better this way, Cas. I'll leave and I'll be nothing but a memory to her", Dean replied. Cas fixed him with a hard, fierce look.

  
"Dean you are being selfish and incredibly cruel", he stated angrily. Dean glared at him and then whipped his head around-he knew he'd heard it. The sound of the hounds; he also knew better than to run, but he couldn't let this happen in the store. The bell dinged overhead as Dean quickly strode out of the store, noticing the setting sun. He swallowed heavily when the bell dinged twice more. As he turned he saw Cas followed closely by Bonnie, he thought Cas had told her but she only looked confused that he left.

  
The first slash was to his chest and fell backwards, not bothering to fight; it wouldn't do any good and he was a dead man either way. He could hear the hounds snarling and howling at each other as he faded in and out of unconsciousness. Bonnie was frozen with fear as she watched Dean be torn apart by what seemed an invisible force; she dropped to her knees by his side as the final blow was sent to his throat, starting to gurgle as his eyes slowly slid out of focus. Bonnie screamed so loud with such anguish that Cas almost felt the need to leave his vessel, nearly doing so with the force of her scream. Through the Angel Radio, he heard some of his brothers and sisters stumble through their lives as the anguish of the tiny human radiated within them. Dean heard Bonnie scream again, barely feeling her cup his face in her hands as he faded away; his eyes were frozen, green glass and Bonnie was clutching him to her, shaking him as tears cascaded down her face. She was even more confused once Pastor Novak put a hand on her shoulder, a look of sorrow etched onto his face. She slapped his hand away from her and laid herself next to Dean even though they were in the middle of the road; she cried harder, his eyes listless, his jaw slack. She kissed his cheek, not even registering his blood on her face.

  
"Dean", she cried brokenly. As she stared at him, another sob ripped its way through her throat. Pastor Novak tried to pull her away but she swatted at him angrily, scratching him rather roughly.

  
"Don't touch me!" She screamed at him as she scrambled to her feet. When he tried to reach for her again, she tried to swing at him. When his arms wrapped around her she broke, sobbing into his chest. Her petite form shook uncontrollably as Castiel fought off the urge to leave his vessel again. A growl shook from his chest when Crowley appeared, frowning at the Angel.

  
"Castiel", he said smoothly. _Castiel?_ Bonnie thought. Pastor Nov-er, Castiel, gave another growl and pushed Bonnie behind him as she tried to calm down; her nerves were shot after seeing the love of her life being torn to shreds.

  
"Crowley", Castiel ground out. His voice sounded deeper than Pastor Novak's had ever been. They seemed to be really communicating by their eyes alone as Bonnie walked from behind Castiel to kneel by Dean again. Crowley and Castiel nodded once before they both disappeared-G _ood, leave me the fuck alone_ ­ Bonnie thought bitterly. Everything became a blur after that. She vaguely remembered calling Bobby and Ellen, Sam and Katherine. Sam gave her his suspicion about what it could have been that killed him; Dean had been picked up by the morgue, Bonnie hadn't been able to go to see to it that he wore a suit and she was practically a zombie when she picked Henry up.

  
\---------------------------

  
It had been two months since Dean died. Bonnie had attended the funeral with Sam and a very pregnant Katherine. She pretty much avoided anyone and everything; she was a month and a half pregant, with twins. Katherine tried to joke about it, but she couldn't find it in her heart when she saw how sickly her sister was starting to look. Sam was getting worried too, they pretty much took care of Henry as Bonnie seemed mostly on auto-pilot. Bonnie wasn't necessarily ignoring him but she seemed distant. One day, as Bobby and Ellen sat down to dinner, Sam and Katherine had gone out, Ellen reached across the table hitting Bonnie soundly across the face. The fierce look of rage spread across her face as she stood, her chair knocking over.

  
"What the fuck was that for?" She said, her voice dangerously low. Ellen stood as well, her face set with controlled anger.

  
"You need to buck up, young lady. Yes, your fiance is dead, but your son doesn't have to be sufferin' because of it. You best start acting like the woman I knew you to be. Before you met Dean you were independent and strong, not some pathetic girl who didn't give two shits about her son. You have two on the way, you'd better start taking better care of yourself, Bonnie", she said. Bonnie seemed to sag under that, finally she seemed to be letting her feelings out as tears pooled in her eyes. Ellen hated doing what she did, but she needed to let Bonnie know that though she was there, she wouldn't always be there and her children needed to be taken care of. She walked around the table and hugged her, letting Bonnie cry it out and cling to her shirt, surprised when Bobby enveloped them in a tighter hug.

  
"What would Dean think if he knew you weren't taking care of yourself?" She said softly. Bonnie sobbed harder. All three of them jumped when a tired, wrecked voice came up to them.

  
"Why don't you ask me yourself?" As they turned around, Bonnie screamed; Dean was standing there-the same outfit he was in when he was killed. The black tshirt, the green flannel over it, dark jeans and his boots; he wasn't surprised when he was splashed in the face with Holy water by Bobby and Ellen handed him a silver blade which he used to cut along his forearm.

  
"I think I should let these two explain", he said. Castiel and the man he had addressed as Crowley walked into the kitchen.

  
"Bobby, Ellen, this is Castiel and he's an Angel. He had been helping Sam and I on some cases until we wound up here. And then...I made a demon of the name Alistair a deal", Dean explained. Bonnie fixed him with a hard glare at that, crossing her arms over her chest. Dean's own chest ached as he saw her, he should have told her from the beginning-he should have been completely honest. He knew she couldn't be too upset, she still had the engagement ring on. That thought was completely abolished as she plucked the ring from her finger and threw it at him; before anyone could stop her she had run out of the house after shoving passed Castiel and Crowley. Dean didn't know whether or not to follow her, that is until Bobby spoke.

  
"Well, get to runnin' ya idjit", he said gruffly. As Dean took off, Castiel and Crowley sat down to explain everything out to them.

  
\------------------------

  
Dean could barely see Bonnie's silhouette as she leaned against the old fence that use to house their sheep when she was little. She hunched against it and even from the distance he could hear her crying-no, sobbing. Guilt pooled deep in his belly as he got closer; she turned around quickly on the defense when he kicked about some gravel.

  
"Bonnie", he started. She glared at him, but from what he could see in her face in the moonlight, there was no hatred. Just confusion and hurt, and damn if it didn't hurt that he sat her pain in those soft, brown eyes.

  
"You", she paused crossing her arms over her chest as he walked closer. Dean flinched when she stepped back from him.

  
"You are an asshole, Dean Winchester", she said hotly. Dean stayed quiet, he deserved every name she had for him. Just as she was about to speak again, a pair of headlights appeared and then stopped as Sam and Katherine pulled up in their old truck. They both got out and when Sam could finally recognize his older brother he paled visibly and leaned against the truck. Katherine marched over to him or rather, waddled over to him.

  
"You are such a prick", she said viciously. Dean winced, he deserved that too and much more, he just knew this time Katherine wouldn't be the one punching him. As Sam approached, Dean yet again had water thrown on his face.

  
"Bobby and Ellen checked, Sam", Bonnie said curtly. Sam nodded and then surprisingly, pulled Dean into a hug. Dean didn't dare hug him back as Katherine glowered at him much the same way Bonnie was. Sam lead Katherine back to the car, insisting they drive back up to the house because the stress wasn't good for the babies-she relented and with Sam's help got back into the car.

  
"You lied to me, Dean. How could...What else have you hidden from me?" Bonnie demanded angrily. Dean held his hands up in a placating gesture and knew by the way her nostrils flared that Bonnie was far from being calmed down. He had no words, nothing was coming to him as he watched the woman he loved, the love of his life, withdrawing from him.

  
"You made a deal...for what?" She questioned, her voice was hard, unforgiving. Her eyes searched in his and he caught a glimpse of the woman he was before he died.

  
"I didn't want them to kill you and Henry", he finally managed to squeeze out. Bonnie looked at him then, all her venom seemed gone at the mention of Henry. She quirked an eyebrow at him.

  
"Them? Who is 'them'?" She asked using quotations. Dean sighed and wiped down his face, tasting the dirt and sweat from his dirty body.

  
"The demon I made the deal with in the first place", he answered. Bonnie frowned, seeming to remember she was angry with him.

  
"He said, he wouldn't harm you if I gave him the rest of my life...I asked him for ten years but he only gave me one, I let him talk me down. I should have told the day I made the deal Bonnie because then"-"Because then what? It would have been easier? Tell me, Dean, do you know what it's like seeing the man you love being torn apart by something invisible? And then later finding out he knew all about it?" She broke, the anger finally seeping out as she shouted at him. He took a few steps towards her and this time she stood her ground before launching herself at him fiercely; he thought she was going to kiss him until he was punched soundly in the face, almost stumbling if not for the iron grip she had on his shirt. She wrapped her leg around his and shoved him down onto the ground by his shoulder; he grunted as his back connected with the ground, making an oomph sound as she fell onto his stomach. Dean felt something wet land on his face when he was punched again and he realised she was crying. Grabbing her wrists quickly, he hugged her petite form to him while she sobbed.

  
\-----------------

  
"So, essentially, Castiel pulled Dean from Hell because Bonnie's pain and anguish was so strong it shook Heaven and Hell, and broke the contract between Dean and this demon called Alistair?" Ellen said slowly before Sam and Katherine walked inside. Katherine glared at them, but mostly because she didn't really know them.

  
"Sam, I'm going to bed", she said with a clipped tone. Sam nodded and kissed her head, motioning that he would be downstairs he she needed him. She waddled up the stairs slowly before Sam fixed Castiel and Crowley a stony look.

  
"So, is it really my brother?" He asked, getting straight to the point.

  
"Dean's soul was fragmented at first, but I managed to piece him back together using bits of my grace. In all honesty, I had assumed Dean's soul was the brightest when I met him, but when Bonnie saw Dean killed, I was proven wrong. How strong a soul must be to break a contract with a Demon", he pondered. Crowley shifted uncomfortably.

  
"Well, he's not really a powerful demon, but Alistair is a nasty piece of work. I'm glad this worked out for Dean. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got places to go and contracts to make", he said with a snapping sound as he disappeared. Castiel sighed, looking very human for a moment. Sam huffed through his nose before seeing the ring on the counter.

  
"Is that Bonnie's or did Katherine leave hers downstairs earlier?" He questioned. Bobby looked at him.

  
"It's Bonnie's. She kind of threw it at him after he showed up", Ellen explained. Sam pinched the bridge of his nose.

  
"This is all kinds of weird", he stated.

  
"Understatement", Castiel supplied. Sam sighed and then took a deep breath before bidding everyone a goodnight and walked upstairs to lie down next to his wife only to be surprised when he saw her still awake. Closing the door behind him, he toed off his socks and shoes before he changed into pajamas. As he sat next to her feet at the end of the bed and began to rub, Katherine spoke.

  
"Twice, Sam. Twice he's done something really stupid and hurt my sister. How can I forgive him this time? I mean, he went to Hell so there's bound to be some demons...No pun intended...But Bonnie's been having nightmares", she confessed. Sam raised an eyebrow, that last bit was news to him; he continued to massage her feet when Katherine offered her hand to him.

  
"Please, just lay with me?" She asked, needing something to make her feel grounded. Sam obliged and laid down next to her while she pressed her back against her chest as well as she could.

  
"I love my sister...And I want her to be happy. Dean makes her happy, but sad too. I don't know how I feel about this", she whispered softly. Sam kissed the back of her neck lovingly, rubbing her belly gently feeling the babies move.

  
"I think all we can right now is wait. I know that seems like a shitty option, but it is your sister's life, sweetie. She knows you love and care about her, but she also knows if things go wrong, you're there to catch her and she's there to catch you", he replied. Katherine relaxed against him, seeming pleased with that answer as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

  
\------------

  
Dean carried Bonnie up towards the house; she had blown off enough steam and left a few bruises that he wouldn't be quick to forget. She was lying against him limply, her eyes a bit distant and red rimmed from all the crying. He set her down just inside the threshold and she walked to the kitchen expecting to see Bobby and Ellen sitting at the table but only the stove light was on. Bonnie walked to the coffee maker and was surprised to see a fresh pot had just finished brewing. Silently, she poured two cups and handed one to him, watching as he took a quick swig. The bitter warmth was like Heaven on his parched mouth and he drank the first one down quickly, ignoring the burning as Bonnie refilled his mug. She sipped at hers, looking everywhere but at him. He cleared his throat before setting his cup in the sink and rinsing it out, remembering how he always did it.

  
"Can I take a shower?" He asked hesitantly. Bonnie nodded slowly and pointed to the downstairs bathroom. Dean sighed and ran his hand through his hair, flicking dirt into his eyes. He rubbed his face and then looked at the floor.

 

  
"I'll sleep down here...Is that okay?" He started quietly. Bonnie gave him a blank look with her eyebrow raised and shrugged indifferently.

  
"I'm going to bed", she said stiffly. She left her mug on the counter and breezed passed him and he saw her engagement ring sitting on the counter still. He pushed the thought from his mind and walked to the downstairs bathroom as he heard her door close quietly above; closing the door behind him, Dean turned the shower on and peeled his clothes off. As he stepped into the water, he groaned in appreciation feeling all the dirt and grime falling from his skin. He scrubbed himself vigorously, washing his hair twice when he realised he didn't have any clean clothes. Dean shrugged, he could sleep naked as long as he kept himself covered the whole night. When he got out with a towel wrapped around his waist, Dean saw a pile of neatly folded clothes on the arm rest of the couch-Bonnie must have left them out. He sighed, drying himself off and then changing into the clean clothes. He threw his dirty ones away and tried to settle on the couch noticing there was a pillow and two blankets, Bonnie may have been furious, but never let it be said that she didn't have that Southern hospitality. As Dean drifted off to sleep, he couldn't help the guilt that resided in him and made the perfect recipe for bad dreams.

  
\---------

  
Dean jerked awake when he heard loud sobbing; it was some time, just a little after three a.m. he would guess. He sat up and uncovered himself, walking up the stairs pausing when he heard hushed whispers coming from where he assumed Bobby and Ellen were sleeping.

  
"Ya think she's having nightmares again?" There was Bobby's gruff tone. It was followed by a sleepy reply.

  
"Just let her cry it out...She needs to. She kept everything bottled up for two months. She's bound to have some after seeing Dean get torn to shreds". Dean's heart felt heavy in his chest as he slowly walked down the hall. He opened Bonnie's door and walked in, hearing the heaving sobs coming from her; his heart broke a little more as he strode over to the edge of the bed. Her eyes were closed and from what Dean could see of her, she was asleep, just soft cries leaving her lips. He didn't know what else to do but he walked around the bed and crawled into the space he use to occupy, noticing it was made on his side and he pulled the comforter over himself-he could feel her body heat. He pulled her towards him, her back against his chest and he started to hum _Hey Jude_ to her, his fingers twined with hers. It took awhile, but eventually she calmed down and succumbed to a deeper sleep, her breathing deep and long. Dean passed out soon after, burying his face in her neck.

 

Bonnie woke up the next morning with a great warmth against her back; as she turned over sleepily, her body met the firm body belonging to Dean Winchester. The tears pooled in her eyes as she looked at this man with whom she was completely and irrevocably in love with. His eyes opened sleepily and he leaned back a bit when he saw her soft brown eyes filled with tears.

  
"I'm sorry", he whispered thinking he had overstepped some lines by getting into bed with her. When he made to move, he was surprised by the iron grip she had on his arms as she buried her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms tighter around her, letting her cry it out. As he rested his head on top of hers, he could hear the sound of others getting up and he really hoped that Katherine wouldn't barge in and punch him. He already could feel the bruising on his face from Bonnie's hits. She had a killer right hook, something he had learned awhile back; as it turned out, Sam and Katherine were the ones getting up to check on Bonnie. When Dean locked eyes with Katherine she gave him and odd sort of nod and Sam gave him a tight grin. Bonnie gripped his shirt tighter and he started humming again, hoping to soothe her.

  
\-------

  
"You were right, Sam", Katherine said as Sam poured himself some coffee. He raised an eyebrow at her, a silent question of what exactly was he right about.

  
"Everything worked itself out...I mean, they won't be perfect, but they'll be imperfectly perfectly damaged for each other. I can't imagine what Hell must have been like for your brother, but I think you were right when saying that Dean can't resist her...Just like she can't resist him. That's the first time I saw her cry about it, really", Katherine explained. Sam smiled softly at his wife and walked over to where she sat at the dining table and sat across from her, placing his hands on her belly.

  
"I told you everything would be okay...But I think we should get away for the weekend...Let them talk and take Henry too. It'd give us some auntie and uncle bonding time with him", Sam said. Katherine nodded and smiled, rubbing her hands over his on her tummy.

  
"I can't wait until these babies are born...But before we have sex, I'm starting birth control", she teased. Sam smirked and leaned forward, kissing her softly before replying.

  
"We'll see how long that lasts, before you beg me to get you pregnant again", he said cheekily. She blushed but then shook her head.

  
"We won't have a lot of alone time, what with three children. I don't want to stay...like this", she muttered. Sam chuckled.

  
"Baby, you walk everyday, you've really only gained fifteen pounds. Remember?" he asked. She huffed at him and kissed his forehead.

  
"I suppose", she said placatingly.

  
"Bonnie won't let you stay that way. She lost the baby weight quickly too", he said reassuringly. Katherine sighed in relief, smiling at her adorably, puppy husband.

  
"I love you, Sam Winchester", she replied. He gave her a dimpled smile, squeezing her hands.

  
"And I love you, Katherine Winchester", he answered.

 

Sam and Katherine didn't see Bonnie and Dean all day, but from the lack of sound coming from their room, they figured they were sleeping or whispering. At some point, Henry woke up and Bonnie brought him into their room; Sam thought he saw Bonnie in the kitchen for food, but she was gone so fast he couldn't be certain. Katherine was worried about her sister and how she had been treating herself, because she was still pregnant with twins; she didn't want her sister to lose them. It was a little after five when Katherine knocked on their door before opening it-she was surprised by what she found. Dean and Bonnie were sleeping, Henry sleeping on Dean's chest looking, one hand clutching his shirt. Katherine nudged Bonnie's arm lightly, smiling a bit at the disgruntled look her sister gave her.

 

"Sis, I was wondering if you were hungry and I'll bring something for you...Or Sam will", she said. Bonnie yawned and sat up, careful not to wake Dean and Henry.

  
"Yes, please. That's fine...eggs will be fine", she said, unconcerned. Katherine frowned and examined Dean's face before turning back to her sister.

  
"You gave him quite some bruises. I'm impressed", she complimented. Bonnie shrugged and then looked over at Dean before she turned to look at her sister with a guilty expression.

  
"Is it bad that I think I can forgive him so quickly? I mean, he lied...But he's here now isn't he? If I spend all my time being angry, then we could never move on. I'm pregnant with twins and all I want to do is forgive him and enjoy him through this pregnancy", she confessed. Katherine placed her hand on her own extended tummy, rubbing it lovingly.

  
"You know, if that's what you want then I say, do it. He makes you happy, Bonnie...You could spend the rest of your life hating him, but in the end we both know you don't and that it's not healthy", she replied. Bonnie sighed and stood up with a yawn.

  
"I'll talk about it with him tomorrow, maybe. I think I'd like a shower", she said.

  
\-------

  
The next month passed by without incident; Sam decided that Katherine should be admitted into the best pregnancy suite possible before the nine month mark so that they didn't have to fight with others the day she went into labour. Bobby and Ellen decided to take Henry for the month while Bonnie and Dean figured out where they stood with each other. Dean leaned against the counter in a tshirt and sweats, waiting for the coffee to be finished as Bonnie walked downstairs; she looked healthier, Katherine had walked with her and made sure she ate, getting her sister back to a proper weight.

  
"Can you make me some decaffeineted tea, please?" Bonnie asked slowly. As Dean started to fill the teapot up, arms encircled his waist and a face was pressed against his back.

  
"I'm sorry, Dean", she whispered. Dean stiffened, fearing the worst before she started talking again, the teapot overflowing with water but neither of them moved. Dean turned to her quickly, his wet hands finding her hips as he leaned down to press his face in her neck.

  
"No, please, Bonnie...Don't kick me out, don't leave me. I need you, more than anything. I want you more than anything I've wanted in my life. I'll change, I won't hunt anymore", he said quickly, his breath hot on her skin. She pulled back and shoved at his face half playfully half seriously.

  
"Dean Winchester, I told you I wouldn't have you any other way if you went out for a hunt and I'm not saying it now. Hunt, be you. I'm not leaving you and I'm not kicking you out. I'm sorry for making you walk on eggshells this last month", she replied. Dean held her tigher and just where his hips felt just near her bellybutton he felt the tiniest of nudges.

  
"I love you, Bonnie", Dean whispered. Bonnie wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him as close as physically possible. She could feel the damp spots on her shirt where his hands had been.

 

"You're an idiot if you think I don't love you anymore", she replied with a small laugh before pulling away and placing his hands under her bellybutton again.

  
"Can you feel them?" She asked. When he nodded she sighed softly, pulling her hair up into a ponytail.

  
"What's wrong?" He asked turning the water off once he refilled the teapot.

  
"It's just..I know the ring was here on the counter but now it's not and I don't know what happened to it and I wanted to put it back on and", she paused, as if trying to control her emotions-for all Dean knew, she was, because she sounded hysterical. He reached into the pocket of his sweats and held his hand out for her as she reached for the ring perched there, she withdrew her hand frowning.

  
"That's not it", she stated. Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

  
"I...The day I...The day we went out, I was suppose to get you a bigger, better, ring. So two weeks ago, I had one made for you. It's...well, here look at it", he said holding his hand out to her. she took the ring and then examined it; it was simple silver band with D.W. & B.D. inscribed and the date they met, with a square cut diamond surrounded by black diamonds.

  
"But Dean, I really loved the one you gave me to begin with", she said softly. He reached under the hem of his shirt and pulled out the necklace Sam had given him one Christmas; there on the same chain with his amulet was her engagement ring. She reached for it and Dean grabbed her wrist, pulling her up to him and kissed her chastely, relishing in the feel of her lips. She responded slowly, as if he would disappear under her fingertips and he kissed her harder, reassuringly. 


End file.
